


Daisy Field

by thyfallenangel



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: If that's not a thing it is now, M/M, Medium length burn, Modern AU, also like. solarpunk vaporwave aesthetic, modern tech but with the look/vibes of the 80s & 90s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thyfallenangel/pseuds/thyfallenangel
Summary: Robert Walton, a known "free spirit" and modern explorer, has been teased by his sister Margaret his whole life about being unable to commit to anything. It seems that will have to change, as he meets someone who needs him more than he could've ever expected.
Relationships: Robert Walton/Frankenstein's Creature
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Daisy Field

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags, this is like. 80s-90s aesthetic/culture with modern/post-modern tech so it's a ~KINDA~ modern au. Also solarpunk stuff going on.

Robert found himself inside another afternoon, leaning over the railing of his houseboat, bright sunlight reflecting off the numerous glass fixtures. The shore approached slowly, one he couldn’t recognize right away. He didn’t know what country he was in, but it didn’t matter a whole deal to him anyway. He only needed to buy a few simple supplies, nothing major. Getting close enough to peer at some signs around the harbour, he saw the writing in German. A language he did not speak, but knew a good few words of. He readied his anchor, grabbing a few ropes to tie his ship to the dock.

He made his way into town, pulling his coat tight. The air was a bitter cold this time of year, reaching winter temperatures, but having no release of snow. He peered into the quaint shops, stopping at a bakery to buy a few sweets. He could’ve simply gone home and made them himself, of course, but he was quite tired. He put the paper bag into his backpack and continued down the road. Finding pens, pencils, notebooks and such was fairly easy (thankfully), as he only needed to make a simple stop into an art supply store. He found himself admiring the personal works the man running it had on display, especially moved by the poetry accompanying them. They had a brief conversation, where he learned the man had moved there to accompany his partner, who was taking courses in medical school. “Admirable work.” Robert mused.

The sun began to set, and he figured it was time to make his leave. He took a longer path, one that allowed him a walk through wooded area. He loved to admire nature, though the plants were quite wilted by now. He would’ve left his sightseeing at that, had he not spotted a pair of vibrant yellow eyes, reflecting the last bit of sunlight back to him.

“Hello there!” He called out, expecting an animal of some sort. “I don’t bite!” He assured with a smirk, curious as to what the hypnotic gaze belonged to.

Or, as it ended up, to  ** _whom._ **

The man emerged from behind the trees, slowly and cautiously, having the mannerisms of the scared forest creature Robert had expected, but the stature of a giant. He met eyes with the nervous newcomer once again, softening into a smile. “You seem to be afraid of something. Are you alright?” He was sure that someone of such a strange appearance was starved for kindness. The thought burned in his chest, a need. A need to help this person.

The man didn’t seem to speak, but he clearly understood Robert’s words. Leading him back to the houseboat garnered many a strange look (and the occasional frightened exclamation) from the locals. Once they were situated on the deck, he lifted the anchor, then pulled the ropes loose from the wooden poles, and reeled them in. He made his way down to the inside, pausing halfway down the stairs after hearing a fairly loud thud. He turned around, seeing the stranger begging the descent as well, though he had clearly had a fight with the door frame.

The door won, of course.

“Oh, are you okay? That had to hurt.” He hurried his injured friend down the stairs, sitting him down at the kitchen table. Robert moved to examine his forehead. “You’re not bleeding, that’s, um…” He couldn’t finish his thought. He only found himself staring at the sutured wounds across his skin. “I… uh…” He was only broken from the daze by the sight disappearing, replaced with a mess of hair. He was hanging his head. “I… I’m sorry.” A deep voice stumbled out, quiet and gentle, despite the harsh pitch. “You don’t have anything to apologize for, I was just afraid that you were hurt, that’s all.” Robert didn’t know what was going through his head, but he wanted to make sure it wasn’t upsetting his new companion too much.

“So, what’s your name? I do have something to apologize for, for not asking that sooner.” He was met with a head cocked to the side, a confused expression on the other man’s face. “I don’t have one, sorry.” He flushed. “Ah, I mean, I shouldn’t apologize right? Sorry…” He sucked the air in through his teeth. “Wait, no, I mean-” Robert cut him off with a small laugh. “It’s alright, you don’t have to worry about it  _ that _ much!” He positioned himself in the nearest chair, clearly curious. “No name, huh? That’s a new one. How’d that happen?” He leaned in, excited to hear whatever story was thrown his way. “Well, I was just… made. I wasn’t given one.” Robert blinked slowly, trying to process the statement.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to find one for you, then!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper multi-chapter, fully-public fic so I hope SOMEONE liked it! ;u;
> 
> Oh yeah there WILL be more. I promise.


End file.
